Utamuro Ozawa
Utamuro Ozawa (小澤 歌夢郎 Ozawa Utamurō) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Clothing Designer. He is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. About While his father and older brothers were always into sports, Utamuro Ozawa was never a fan. When they would all go out and play football (soccer), Utamuro would prefer to stay inside with his mother and older sister, who would spend their time making clothing. This was something his father and brothers did not approve of at all. When one of his brothers would come home from a big game, his father would glance at Utamuro with a look of disapproval. Utamuro's grades in physical education were always hanging in the balance, though his true time to shine came when he took classes in Home Economics - and learned how to make clothing just like his sister and mother. After investing in a sewing machine, he made every single item of clothing he would wear, refusing to put on the cheap mass-produced clothes his parents would buy for him. He hit the big shot when a famous director hired him to make all the costumes for her movie, and he did, earning the award for "Best Costumes" that year. Appearance Utamuro is very short and thin, being as inactive as he is. He has a rather different and unique sense of style, wearing a skintight white button-up shirt with baggy white shorts, held up by a silver studded belt. He also wears long black socks with white high heels, despite being traditionally worn by women. He tops it all off with a white top hat. This is, however, only one of his outfits, and he has plenty more which he mixes and matches on occasion. He also carries a pocketknife inside his left sleeve, just for protection. Personality Utamuro may come off as shy at first, but after getting to know him, it's clear that's not the case at all. He carries an air of confidence and security about him, far more so than most people his age. At this point, he's used to people believing that he is girly or effeminate, and really doesn't even care about any insults people might throw his way concerning his appearance, sense of style, or personality. While he's generally not the type to directly insult someone, an unprepared mind might be caught off-guard if they make an offhand remark, only for Utamuro to one-up it with an even better one. While he prides himself on having thick skin, he does not take to bullying of others kindly at all. Trivia *His first name kanji 歌夢郎 utamurō, means "Song", "dream", and "son." While his last name kanji 小澤 ozawa, means "little river." *The achievement for getting all of his Free Time Events is "Dude Looks Like A Lady". *Utamuro is the shortest male in all of Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, tied with Kenji Yang. Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Fashion-based Talents Category:Talent: Clothing Designer